sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πελασγοί
Πελασγοί Pelasgians thumb|300px|Πελασγική Ελλάδα. Ιστορικός λαός της Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου Εισαγωγή Προελληνικό ινδοευρωπαϊκό φύλο εγκατεστημένο έως τη Μυκηναϊκή περίοδο σε διάφορες περιοχές του Ελλαδικού και Αιγαιακού χώρου. Πελασγικές κοινότητες επέζησαν έως τις αρχές του 5ου αι. π.Χ. στις περιοχές της Χαλκιδικής και της Προποντίδας. Οι παλαιότεροι κάτοικοι της Ελλάδας ονομάστηκαν Πελασγοί, όπως κι όλες οι φυλές που κατοίκησαν στην Ελλάδα τα προϊστορικά χρόνια. Ο Στράβων αναφέρει ότι η φυλή των Πελασγών κατοικούσε στη θεσσαλική περιοχή που λεγόταν Πελασγικό Άργος κι αργότερα ονομάστηκε Πελασγιώτιδα. Ανάλυση Οι Πελασγοί από κάποιους αρχαίους συγγραφείς θεωρούνταν Έλληνες, γεγονός που κρίνεται ως φυσιολογικό εξαιτίας της ανάγκης ύπαρξης ιδρυτικού μύθου, που μπορεί να συνδέσει τα διαφορετικά φύλα που ενέσκηψαν περιοδικά σε ό,τι ορίζεται για την εποχή ελληνικός χώροςDionysus of Halikarnassos "Roman Antiquities" 1.17.2.1,τὸ τῶν Πελασγῶν γένος Ἑλληνικὸν ἐκ ΠελοποννήσουDionysius of Halicarnassus, Roman Antiquities, Book 1, 17 (LacusCurtius) - Afterwards some of the Pelasgians who inhabited Thessaly, as it is now called, being obliged to leave their country, settled among the Aborigines and jointly with them made war upon the Sicels. It is possible that the Aborigines received them partly in the hope of gaining their assistance, but I believe it was chiefly on account of their kinship; for the Pelasgians, too, were a Greek nation originally from the Peloponnesus.Ovid, Metamorphoses, Book 12.1 (Perseus) - Here, when a sacrifice had been prepared to Jove, according to the custom of their land, and when the ancient altar glowed with fire, the Greeks observed an azure colored snake crawling up in a plane tree near the place where they had just begun their sacrifice..."Rejoice Pelasgian men, for we shall conquer; Troy will fall; although the toil of war must long continue--so the nine birds equal nine long years of war." And while he prophesied, the serpent, coiled about the tree, was transformed to a stone, curled crooked as a snake.Strabo,Geography, Book V, 2.4 (LacusCurtius) - As for the Pelasgi, almost all agree, in the first place, that some ancient tribe of that name spread throughout the whole of Greece, and particularly among the Aeolians of Thessaly...Again, Aeschylus, in his Suppliants, or else his Danaan Women, says that the race of the Pelasgi originated in that Argos which is round about Mycenae. And the Peloponnesus too, according to Ephorus, was called "Pelasgia.". Περιοχές όπως η Θεσσαλία και η Αττική θεωρούνταν παραδοσιακά ως περιοχές στις οποίες κατοικούσαν Πελασγοί. Γενάρχης των Πελασγών αναφέρεται ο Πελασγός. Με το όνομά του συνδέθηκαν πολυάριθμοι θρύλοι και παραδόσεις. Ιστορικές μαρτυρίες Περί των Πελασγών έχουν αφήσει μαρτυρίες πολλοί αρχαίοι Έλληνες συγγραφείς από τους μυθικούς χρόνους. Μεταξύ αυτών περιλαμβάνονται οι Ησίοδος, Όμηρος, Έφορος, Στράβων, Σκύμνος, Ηρόδοτος, Μενεκράτης, Παυσανίας, Θουκυδίδης, Ευριπίδης, Αισχύλος, Διονύσιος ο Αλικαρνασεύς, Αντικλείδης καθώς και ο Πλάτων. Οι αναφορές των παραπάνω ακολουθούν κατά περιοχή εξάπλωσης των Πελασγών. Τόποι εξάπλωσης Πελοπόννησος Πρώτος ο Ησίοδος παραδίδει την παράδοση ότι πρώτος κάτοικος της Αρκαδίας ήταν ο Πελασγός. Ο Έφορος αναφέρει ότι όλοι οι Πελασγοί είναι Αρκαδικής καταγωγής, σημείο που αναφέρει ο Στράβων (Ε, κεφ Β). Ο Παυσανίας συμπληρώνει πως την εποχή που βασίλευε ο Πελασγός, όλη η Πελοπόννησος λεγόταν Πελασγία ή Αχαϊκόν Άργος. Ο Διονύσιος Αλικαρνασεύς αναφέρει: "των Πελασγών το γένος εκ Πελοποννήσου το αρχαίον" (Ι 17). Αλλά και ο Ευριπίδης στο έργο του "Αρχέλαος" αναφέρει: "πως όταν ο Δαναός ήλθε στο Άργος και έκτισε την πόλη του Ινάχου, και ενώ οι κάτοικοι λέγονταν "Πελασγιώται" εκείνος τους όρισε με νόμο αυτοί σε όλη την αρχαία Ελλάδα να λέγονται Δαναοί. Επίσης ο Ηρόδοτος σημειώνει πως "όσο καιρό οι Ίωνες κατοικούσαν στη Πελοπόννησο στη περιοχή της σημερινής Αχαΐας, πριν ακόμη να έλθουν ο Δαναός και ο Ξούθος ονομάζονταν Πελασγοί Αιγιαλείς και που έλαβαν τελικά το όνομα Ίωνες από τον Ίωνα του Ξούθου", (Ηροδ.VII 94). Τέλος ο Στράβων, (Ε κεφ. Β), αναφέρει ότι ο Αισχύλος στις "Ικέτιδες" καθώς και στις "Δαναΐδες" αναφέρεται στη καταγωγή των Πελασγών από το Άργος. Αττική Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει την ύπαρξη Πελασγικού έθνους στην Αττική: "Το Αττικόν έθνος εόν Πελασγικόν", (Ι 57), και συμπληρώνει πως όταν ο Κροίσος θέλησε να μάθει ποιοί Έλληνες είναι οι πλέον ισχυροί, πληροφορήθηκε ότι πρώτοι ήταν οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι και μετά οι Αθηναίοι, οι πρώτοι από τη φυλή των Δωριέων και οι δεύτεροι από των Ιώνων. "Πράγματι αυτοί οι λαοί ήσαν οι πλέον εξέχοντες, οι δεύτεροι μεν καταγωγής Πελασγικής, οι πρώτοι δε καταγωγής Ελληνικής"*. :(*) Για τη διάκριση πελασγική - ελληνική, δείτε παρακάτω Θεσσαλία Για τους Πελασγούς στην Θεσσαλία αναφέρεται ο Στράβων, ο οποίος και αποκαλεί όλη τη Θεσσαλία Πελασγικόν Άργος και συγκεκριμένα: "τη Θεσσαλία μεταξύ των εκβολών του Πηνειού και των Θερμοπυλών μέχρι της ορεινής χώρας σε όλη την έκταση της Πίνδου, αφού οι Πελασγοί ήταν κυρίαρχοι των τόπων αυτών" και ιδιαίτερα ότι είχαν επεκταθεί "προπάντων μεταξύ των Αιολέων που ήταν ανά τη Θεσσαλία." Σημειώνεται όμως ότι και κατά τους ιστορικούς χρόνους, το νότιο τμήμα της Θεσσαλίας μεταξύ Λάρισας και Φερών διατηρούσε το όνομα Πελασγιώτιδα. Ήπειρος Η Ήπειρος και ιδιαίτερα η Δωδώνη αποτελούσε το κέντρο των Πελασγών. Ο Ηρόδοτος αποκαλεί τη Δωδώνη ως το Πελασγών έδρανο. Εδώ υπήρχε και το μέγα ιερό του Δωδωναίου Διός, το περίφημο ομώνυμο μαντείο καθώς και ένα από τα αρχαιότερα θέατρα του Ελλαδικού χώρου. Μακεδονία Χαρακτηριστική είναι η αναφορά του Αισχύλου στο έργο Ικέτιδες (250) όπου ο βασιλεύς Πελασγός αναφέρει: :"Του γηγενούς παλαίχθονος είμαι εγώ υιος, ο Πελασγός, που κυβερνώ τη χώρα. Και αφού είμαι ο βασιλέας επόμενο είναι να πάρουν από μένα το όνομά τους οι Πελασγοί που κατοικούν τη χώρα. Όλη αυτή που τη διασχίζει ο αγνός Στρυμόνας στη δυτική πλευρά του. Και την χώρα των Περραιβών ακόμη εξουσιάζω και όσα μέρη είναι πέρα από την Πίνδο και της Δωδώνης τα όρη. Τα σύνορά μου ορίζει η θάλασσα". Σαμοθράκη Κατά τον Ηρόδοτο (ΙΙ 51): "Την γαρ Σαμοθρηίκην οίκεον πρότερον Πελασγοί" (Την Σαμοθράκη κατοικούσαν παλαιότερα οι Πελασγοί) εκ των οποίων προέρχονται τα μυστήρια των Καβείρων. Ίμβρος - Λήμνος Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφερόμενος στον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ. σημειώνει, (V 26), τόσο για την Ίμβρο όσο και για τη Λήμνο, ότι την εποχή εκείνη και τις δύο αυτές νήσους τα κατοικούσαν ακόμα οι Πελασγοί. Λέσβος Και η Λέσβος κατά τον Στράβωνα, (Ε κεφ.Β), λέγονταν Πελασγία, που σαφώς σημαίνει ότι κατοικείτο από Πελασγούς. Κυκλάδες Κατά την Περσική εκστρατεία ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει πως οι Κυκλάδες πρόσφεραν 17 πλοία συμπληρώνοντας ότι: "και αυτοί ήταν λαός Πελασγικός που αργότερα όμως ονομάσθηκαν Ίωνες" (V II 95). Κρήτη Για τους Πελασγούς στη Κρήτη παραδίδεται από τον Όμηρο, στην Οδύσσεια (Τ 175) η παρουσία των "δίων Πελασγών". Ελλήσποντος Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει (Ι 57) την ύπαρξη Πελασγικών εγκαταστάσεων στον Ελλήσποντο. Αυτοί οι Πελασγοί κατοικούσαν στη Πλακία και Σκυλάκη. Επιπλέον αναφέρει ότι οι Πελασγοί αυτοί του Ελλησπόντου προέρχονταν από την Αττική. Μικρά Ασία Ο Όμηρος στην Ιλιάδα (Β 840) χαρακτηρίζει τους γείτονες των Κιλίκων της Τρωάδας Πελασγούς. Συγκεκριμένα αναφέρει: "Ο Ιππόθοος οδηγούσε τα φύλα των κονταρομάχων Πελασγών αυτών που κατοικούσαν στην εύφορη Λάρισσα*. Ο δε Μεκράτης ο Ελαΐτης θεωρεί τους Πελασγούς κατοίκους όλης της Ιωνικής παραλίας: "την παραλίαν την νυν Ιωνικήν πάσαν από Μυκάλης αρξαμένην υπό Πελασγών οικείσθαι πρότερον". Ακόμη όμως και ο Ηρόδοτος επισημαίνει για τους Αιολείς πως: "στους παλαιότερους χρόνους και αυτοί λέγονταν Πελασγοί". Κύπρος Και για την Κύπρο ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει (VII 90) πως είχαν μεταναστεύσει εκεί Πελασγοί από την Αθήνα, τη Σαλαμίνα, την Κύθνο καθώς και από την Αρκαδία. Μάλιστα ο βασιλέας της Τεγέας ο Αγήνωρ ήταν ο ιδρυτής της Πάφου. Η δε Κυπριακή διάλεκτος ομοιάζει με την αρκαδική, την αρχαιότερη διάλεκτο της Πελοποννήσου. Επίσης κατά την παράδοση ο Αιακίδης Τεύκρος με μερικούς Τρώες αιχμαλώτους ήταν εκείνος που έκτισε τη Σαλαμίνα της Κύπρου. Ετρουρία Ο Αθηναίος Αντικλείδης, Αλεξανδρινός ιστορικός, παραδίδει κατά μαρτυρία του Στράβωνα (E κεφ.B) πως οι Πελασγοί εκείνοι που ζούσαν στη Μακεδονία και στην Αττική ήταν εκείνοι που κατοίκησαν και στα γύρω από την Ίμβρο και τη Λήμνο μέρη και πως μερικοί απ΄ αυτούς υπό τον Λυδό τον Τυρρηνό μετανάστευσαν στην Ιταλία που απετέλεσαν και στη συνέχεια το έθνος των Τυρρηνών ή Ετρούσκων Πελασγοί και Έλληνες Αν και ο Ηρόδοτος ταυτίζει τους Έλληνες με τους Πελασγούς δέχεται ότι το Αττικό Πελασγικό έθνος μεταβλήθηκε σε ελληνικό και τη "γλώσσα μετέμαθε" (Ι-57) αποκαλώντας τους Πελασγούς "βαρβαρόφωνους", πλην όμως ισχυρίζεται πως δεν μπορεί να είναι σίγουρος για το θέμα καθόσον "ουκ έχω ατρεκέως ειπείν". Στηριζόμενος όμως σε αποικίες των Πελασγών της εποχής του σημειώνει (κρίνοντας) πως οι Πελασγοί θα ομιλούσαν γλώσσα βαρβαρική που άλλαξαν όταν έγιναν Έλληνες, σημειώνοντας περιοχές των οποίων οι ονομασίες σταδιακά από πελασγικές έγιναν ελληνικές. Στο σημείο αυτό, της σταδιακής μετονομασίας σημειώνει ο Θουκυδίδης (Α-3) πως: "Προ των Τρωικών δεν φαίνεται να επιχείρησε τίποτα ενωμένη η Ελλάδα. Φρονώ πως ούτε καν το όνομα αυτό δεν είχε η χώρα, αλλά πριν τους χρόνους του Έλληνα (υιου του Δευκαλίωνα) τις ονοματοδοσίες των τόπων έδιναν οι παλαιότεροι κάτοικοι οι Πελασγοί. Όταν όμως ο Έλληνας και οι απογόνοι του έγιναν ισχυροί στη Φθιώτιδα (υπονοώντας πιθανώς μετά τον κατακλυσμό, την επιστροφή των Ηρακλειδών) άρχισαν όλοι οι λαοί αυτοί να ονομάζονται Έλληνες με κάποια βεβαίως καθυστέρηση της επικράτησης του νέου ονόματος. Συνεπώς φαίνεται πως αρχαίοι Έλληνες ιστορικοί χρησιμοποιούσαν το όνομα "Πελασγοί" προκειμένου να δηλώσουν με αυτό το σύνολο ή το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των Πρωτοελλήνων του γενικότερου ελλαδικού χώρου.Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος Λαρούς Μπριτάννικα τ.48ος σ.315-6 Πελασγός Γενάρχης των Πελασγών αναφέρεται ο "Πελασγός". Με το όνομά του συνδέθηκαν πολυάριθμοι θρύλοι και παραδόσεις. Σύμφωνα με μια από αυτές, ο Πελασγός ήταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που αναδύθηκε από το έδαφος και έγινε έτσι γενάρχης των ανθρώπων. Στην Αρκαδία, όπου υπήρχε αυτή η παράδοση, πίστευαν ότι υιος του Πελασγού από τη νύμφη Κυλλήνη, ήταν ο Λυκάων, ο μυθικός βασιλέας της Αρκαδίας. Αυτή ονομάστηκε στην αρχή Πελασγία, από το όνομα του γενάρχη της. Ο Πελασγός αναφερόταν και ως ιδρυτής του Άργους της Πελοποννήσου, γιος του Αγήνορα και πατέρας της Λάρισας. Σύμφωνα με άλλη πηγή ήταν υιος του Ποσειδώνα και της νύμφης Λάρισας, αδελφός του Αχαιού και του Φθίου. Άλλες παραδόσεις αναφέρουν ότι ήταν ο μυθικός γενάρχης των Πελασγών της Θεσσαλίας ή ότι ήταν γιος του Αιρέστορα και εγγονός του Έκβασου, οικιστή της Παρρασίας, στην Αρκαδία. Πελασγικό Τείχος Με το όνομα αυτό είναι γνωστό το πανάρχαιο, Κυκλώπειο, λίθινο τείχος της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών, που τα λείψανά του σώζονται μέχρι σήμερα και που, σύμφωνα με την παράδοση, είχε κτισθεί από τους Πελασγούς. Γενικότερα, ονομάζονται πελασγικά τείχη τα πανάρχαια, προϊστορικά τείχη, που αποτελούνταν από τεράστιους λαξεμένους ογκόλιθους και που βρίσκονται σε διάφορα μέρη της Ελλάδας σε ερείπια. Με το όνομα Πελασγοί αποκαλούσαν, μερικοί αρχαίοι συγγραφείς, τα φύλα που υπήρχαν πριν τους Έλληνες στον αρχαίο Ελλαδικό χώρο, αλλά και πέρα από αυτόν. Ιστορική Ερμηνεία Είναι αρκετά πιθανόν η λέξη "Πελασ-γοί" να αποτελεί μετεξέλιξη της λέξης "Βερεσ-γοί". Αν αυτό συμβαίνει τότε ο λαός αυτός συνδέεται με τους εξής λαούς: * Βερέσκυνθες * Βρύγες * Φρύγες * Περραιβοί * Πίερες Επίσης πιθανά τοπωνύμια που συνδέονται με αυτούς είναι: * Βρυγηίδα λίμνη, * Φερές ή Φερραί, πόλη Θεσσαλίας * Φαρκαδόνα, πόλη Θεσσαλίας * Βέροια ή Βέρροια, πόλη Μακεδονίας * Βέρμιο όρος * Βόρας όρος * Πέργη, πόλη της Μ. Ασίας * Πέργαμος, πόλη της Μ. Ασίας * Παρνασσός, όρος Βοιωτίας * Πάρνης, όρος Αττικής * Πάρνων, όρος Λακωνίας * Πειραιεύς, πόλη Αττικής * Πάρος, νήσος Κυκλάδων * Πείραιο, λιμένας Κορινθίας * Άργος, πόλη Ορεστίδας * Ορεστίδα, περιοχή Μακεδονίας * Άργος, πόλη Πελοποννήσου * Άραχθος ποταμός * Πέλλα, πόλη Μακεδονίας * Παλλήνη, Χαλκιδικής * Παλλήνη Αττικής * Πελοπόννησος * Παγασές, πόλη Θεσσαλίας * Φλεγύες Είναι αρκετά πιθανόν οι Πελασγοί να αντιπροσωπεύονται από τους εξής βασιλείς: Στην Αθήνα: * Ερεχθεύς * Εριχθόνιος Στο Άργος: * Φορωνεύς * Πελασγός * Άργος Α' * Φόρβας Αρχαίες Αναφορές Σημειώνεται επίσης ότι: 1) Ο Αισχίνης αναφέρει ότι οι βασιλείς του Άργους καυχώνται ότι είναι στο γένος Πελασγοί και το γένος των Πελασγών άρχει μέχρι της Παιονίας και του Στρυμόνος ποταμού: «Του γηγενούς γαρ ειμ' εγώ ίνις Πελασγός, τησδε γης αρχηγέτης&.» (Αισχίνης, Ικέτ. 250) 2) Ο Διόδωρος Σικελιώτης, σχετικά με τους Πελασγούς, αναφέρει ότι: «μετά από αυτά, ο Τρίοπας, ένας από τους γιους του Ήλιου και της Ρόδου έπλευσε στη Θεσσαλία, για να βοηθήσει ως σύμμαχος τα τέκνα του Δευκαλίωνα, μαζί με τα οποία έδιωξε τους Πελασγούς από τη Θεσσαλία και έλαβε μερίδιο το λεγόμενο Δώτιο Πεδίο» (Διόδωρος, 5, 61), «Ο Ξάνθος του Τρίοπα, που ήταν βασιλέας των Πελασγών του Άργους, αφού κατέλαβε ένα μέρος της χώρας της Λυκίας στην αρχή εγκαταστάθηκε εκεί, βασιλέας στους Πελασγούς που τον είχαν ακολουθήσει, στη συνέχεια πέρασε στη Λέσβο που την βρήκε έρημο και την ονόμασε Πελασγία, ενώ πριν λέγονταν Ίσσα (Διόδωρος, 5, 81), «Όσο καιρό ο Διόνυσος πολιορκούσε το Ρήγιο, οι Κέλτες που κατοικούσαν πέρα από τις Άλπεις πέρασαν τις στενές διαβάσεις και με μεγάλες δυνάμεις κατέλαβαν την περιοχή μεταξύ των Απεννίνων και των Άλπειων εκδιώκοντας τους κατοίκους της Τυρρηνίας. Γι αυτούς μερικοί λένε πως ήταν άποικοι από τις 12 πόλεις της Τυρρηνίας, ενώ άλλοι αναφέρουν ότι ήταν Πελασγοί που κατέφυγαν πριν από τα Τρωικά, με τον κατακλυσμό του Δευκαλίωνα, σε αυτόν τον τόπο και εγκαταστάθηκαν.(Διόδωρος 1, 113) 3) Ο Στράβωνας, επικαλούμενος τους Ησίοδο και Όμηρο, αναφέρει ότι οι Πελασγοί ήσαν οι αρχαιότεροι κάτοικοι της Ελλάδας, πρβ: «Οι δε Πελασγοί των περί την Ελλάδα δυνασευσάντων αρχαιότατοι λέγονται και ο ποιητής φησίν ούτω «Ζευ άνα, Δωδωναίε, Πελασγικέ». Ο δε Ησίοδος: «Δωδώνην φηγόν τε Πελασγών εύρανον ήεν». (Στράβων Ζ, Ήπειρος, 9). 4) Ο Όμηρος αποκαλεί την Θεσσαλία «Πελασγικό Άργος» και επιπλέον αναφέρει ότι ότι οι διάφορες φυλές των Πελασγών κατά τα Τρωικά ήσαν άλλες με τους Αχαιούς και άλλες με τους Τρώες. Συγκεκριμένα οι φυλές που κατοικούσαν στη Λάρισα ήσαν με το μέρος των Τρώων, πρβ: «Ο Ιππόθοος οδηγούσε φυλές Πελασγών που ήσαν πολύ ικανές στο δόρυ και κατοικούσαν στην Λάρισα με την εύφορη χώρα», Ιλιάδα Β 840), ενώ οι Πελασγοί της Κρήτης και του Πελασγικού Άργους (Θεσσαλίας) ήσαν με το μέρος των Αχαιών στον Τρωικό πόλεμο, πρβ: «Αυτοί που κατοικούσαν στο Πελασγικό Άργος (= η Θεσσαλία), την Άλο, την Αλόπη, την Τρηχίνα, τη Φθία και την Ελλάδα, που βγάζει ωραίες γυναίκες, που έφεραν το όνομα Μυρμιδόνες, Έλληνες και Αχαιοί, είχαν πενήντα πλοία με αρχηγό τον Αχιλλέα» (Ιλιάδα Β 683 688). Οι Παίονες, σύμφωνα με τον Όμηρο, ήταν κι αυτοί πελασγικής καταγωγής, πρβ «Στο μέρος της θαλάσσης οι τοξοφόροι Παίονες, των Πελασγών το θείον γένος» (Ιλιάδα, Κ 450-455). Απλώς είχαν πάει με το μέρος των Τρώων. Κατά τα περσικά οι Παίονες πήγαν με το μέρος των Περσών. Ο Ησίοδος αναφέρει ότι στην Ήπειρο (στη Δωδώνη) ήταν η έδρα των Πελασγών (= όπου οι κάτοικοι λέγονταν και Γραικοί, σύμφωνα με τον Αριστοτέλη), καθώς και ότι η Ελλοπία ήταν πόλη των Πελασγών, πρβ: «Είναι κάποια Ελλοπία πολύσπαρτη κι ομορφολίβαδη, πλούσια. Εκεί κάποια Δωδώνη στην άκρη της είναι κτισμένη πύλη. Αυτήν ο Δίας αγάπησε και έκανε το μαντείο του &..(λείπει κείμενο)&. και κατοικούσαν στο βάθος της. (Ησίοδος Ηοίαι Απόσπασμα 66 = στίχος 240). «Στη Δωδώνη, την έδρα των Πελασγών, πήγε. Και σε αυτούς που κατοικούσαν στο βάθος της δρυός στο φούσκωμα του βροχοδερμένου ποταμού» (Ησίοδος, Ηοίαι απόσπασμα 102 = στίχος 319) 5) Ο Διονύσιος Αλικαρνασσέας αναφέρει ότι οι Πελασγοί ήταν φύλο Ελληνικό καθώς επίσης ότι οι Πελασγοί από τη Θεσσαλία εξαπλώθηκαν σε πολλά μέρη της Ασίας και Ευρώπης ( Κρήτη, Κυκλάδες, Όλυμπο, Βοιωτία, Ασία κ.τ.λ), πρβ: «Σκεδασθέντες οι Πελασγοί απήλθον εκ Θεσσαλίας εις Κρήτην και κατέσχον τινάς των Κυκλάδων νήσων. Άλλοι πάλιν εξ αυτών κατήλθον εις την Όσσαν, άλλοι μετέβησαν εις τον Όλυμπον, άλλοι δε εις την Βοιωτίαν και Φωκίδα και Ευβοιαν διεκομίσθησαν. Οι δε εις την Ασίαν διαπεραιωθέντες κατέσχον πολλά μέρη περί τον Ελλήσποντον και των παρακειμένων νήσων και έστειλαν αποικίαν εις την Λέσβον» (Διονύσιος Άλικαρνασέας. Α,', σελ. 21.), «ην δε και το των Πελασγών γένος Ελληνικόν» (Διονύσιος Αλικαρνασσεύς, "Ρωμαϊκή Αρχαιολογία", I 17). 6) Ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρει ότι στην Ήπειρο: «Εξιστορούν ότι μετά τον κατακλυσμό πρώτος βασιλέας των Θεσπρωτών και των Μολοσσών έγινε ο Φαέθων, ένας από εκείνους που έφθασαν στην Ήπειρο μαζί με τον Πελασγό. Μερικοί αναφέρουν ότι ο Δευκαλίων και η Πύρρα, αφού ίδρυσαν εκεί το ιερό της Δωδώνης κατοίκησαν στους Μολοσσούς» (Πλουτάρχου, Πύρρος, 1-2) 7) Ο Παυσανίας λέει ότι ο Πελασγός ήταν ο πρώτος αυτόχθων βασιλέας της Αρκαδίας και από αυτόν ονομάσθηκε Πελασγία η Πελοπόννησος, Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Λέλεγες *Παφλαγόνες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Μικράς Ασίας